Eric Riffin 2: Carrie's Revenge
by Prince TigerMasters
Summary: Years has past since the events of Eric Riffin. Eric and Heather are about to get married but when a vengeful Carrie ruins the wedding and kidnaps Heather; it's up to Eric, Corey, Trina, Kim, Grojband and the rest if the 4 aces to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Act I

In 5...4...3...2...

Years has passed and everyone has gotten over about the 4 Aces living in Peaceville. Everyone except one; the one they humiliated on stage, the one they made a laughing stock; Carrie Beff. Everyday, she lived with that humiliation of people teasing her with name; Chicken Beff, Carrie Clucks, etc. After awhile, everyone stopped calling her this name but the pain was still there. She wanted revenge, she want them to pay, she wanted to end both Grojband and The 4 Aces.

*SCARY CARRIE TRANSITION*

Corey and Trina was in the living room dressing rather fancy. Corey had on a black suit and tie. On the back of the suit was a white spade. Trina had on a white dress that had red and pink diamonds on it.

"Wow, I can't believe today's the day," Corey said stunned.

"Like, I know, right," Trina said equally stunned. The siblings were getting ready for the greatest moment in their lives; their brother's wedding.

It started about six months ago, Heather was going over her sales when Eric asked her out for dinner. The had a great night of eating, dancing and talking. The were walking through the park when they saw Grojband and Trina on a stage. They played 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars when Eric popped the question. Heather was in tears of joy and said yes over a thousand times.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Corey and Trina was still thinking about that night when Eric came in. He wore a white suit with a black spade on the back.

"You guys ready to go," Eric asked. Corey and Trina nodded and left the house to head to the wedding.

"You nervous about the wedding," Corey asked.

"No way," Eric said, "I love Heather and I knew I was going to marry her after the taco incident."

"Taco incident," Corey and Trina questioned.

"It's a long story."

*WEDDING BELLS TRANSITION*

Heather was in dressing room with May and Kim. They were doing last minute makeup before the wedding.

"I'm so excited for you, " May said happily.

"Well, while you excited I'm nervous," Heather said worried.

"Why," Kim asked, "you two love each other and look so cute together."

"It's not that. It's just that I want this day to go perfectly." Kim and May knew what she was talking about. To Heather, a wedding is the only day that everything sure be right.

"Excuse me, " the door opened to show the wedding coordinator, "Eric just arrived. We can start the ceremony." Heather took a deep breath and began to walk out.

*WHAT CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG*

Eric was standing at the alter with Corey, Kin, and Luca by his side. On the other side was Laney, Kim, and May waiting for Heather. The music was cued, everyone stared at the door to see the bride; but no one came out. Eric began to worry as he waited longer and longer. Soon the door opened but Heather wasn't behind it. Instead it was Carrie but she was wearing an all black outfit of a shirt, jeans and beanie; even her hair was black.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I ruining anything," Carrie said snooty

"What do you want Carrie," Corey asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you may want is," Carrie said as she threw Heather to the floor. She was tied up and unconscious causing Eric to run to her. But before he could get to Heather, Eric was sent back by a strong force. Corey rushed over to Eric to see if he's alright. Corey saw that Eric was okay but was unconscious from the impact. Corey looked back and saw a dark energy coming from Carrie's hand.

"Wow," Carrie said, " she said I'll be stronger but this is pure power."

"What's going on here," Corey yelled.

"I'll tell ya Riffin. After you and your brother humiliated me I became a laughing stock. It wasn't until I found these powers. Now I can take my revenge." Carrie then grabbed Eric with her dark energy. Corey grabbed Eric's leg, trying to hold him from going any closer to Carrie. Soon Luca, Kin, Laney, Kim and May helped Corey and managed to get Eric down.

"Damn," Carrie growled, "No matter. She's all I really need. Taking him would have just been a bonus." Carrie then began to float along with Heather. "See ya Riffins," a portal opened and Heather and Carrie went through; Corey tried to save Heather but the portal closed.

"Core," Laney said, "we need to get your brother to a doctor. He isn't waking up."

End of Act I

Oh NOOOO

_OH YEEEEES_

Has anyone told you, that you are truly heartless

_*silence*_

What, no snooty come back?

_*more silence*_

Flamer? Hey, Flamer.

_*leaves room*_

Uh...wow. I..uh..I don't know what to say. So goodbye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Act II

In 5...4...3...2...

Eric wakes up but he is no longer at the wedding. Instead, he's in a meadow full of flowers of various colors. He notices a tree with someone sleeping against it. Eric walked over to the tree and saw it was Heather sleeping soundly under the tree.

"Heather, " Eric said as he shook her, "Heather wake up. Where are we?"

"You're asleep," a voice said out of nowhere. Just then, a woman dropped down from the tree wearing a long white robe. "To be more precise, you're unconscious."

"What do you mean?"

"You and her were both knocked out by a dark energy. You managed to be hit by a small amount but she was hit full on."

"So that's why she's like this."

"Sadly, yes." Eric held Heather for a while before focusing on the woman in front of him.

"Do you know where see is?"

"No, but this should help," she then took out a *red thread and tied it to Heather's and Eric's right pinky.*

"What is this for?"

"You two are now connected. Now matter how far one travels, you'll still find each other." Eric examined the thread before going along with it.

"Thank you but why are you helping me."

"Because, I'm Heather's guardian angel. I make sure that she is safe and happy; and you make her happy." After that, the world Eric was in began to fade out.

*WAKING UP TRANSITION*

Corey and Trina was by Eric's bed when he woke up. They immediately hugged him when he was fully awake.

"Are you okay," Corey asked.

"Yeah but what happened to Heather?"

Corey and Trina looked down sadly. The room was silent for what seemed like days. "She has her doesn't she," they nodded.

Eric looked down as well when he remembered what happened in the dream world. He closed his eyes, gripped his chest with his right hand, and spoke one word, "Heather." Eric's eyes began to see things he wouldn't have seen before. Things passed his version a great speeds it hurt just staring. Soon, everything stopped and it showed Heather in a jail cell of rocks. Eric opened his eyes and his sight returned to his younger siblings. "What just happened bro," Corey asked.

"Yea, you, like, totes zoned out," Trina followed held his trying to find a reason to what just happened. Just then, the room filled with their friends.

"Is he alright, " Laney asked.

"Yeah. He just woke up," Corey answered.

"Good. Now we can find that Carrie person and get Heather back," Luca and May said alternating.

"Hold on. We can't go yet," Kin said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "first, Eric needs to get better and second, we have no idea where Heather or Carrie is."

"A cell." Everyone looked at Eric when he uttered those words.

"Where," Kon asked.

"I don't exactly know how but I know she's in a jail cell. The bars look weak and old but they should keep someone in or out." Everyone began to think of a place like that when May had an idea.

"The Old Jason Place." Eric and Luca froze at that name.

"A-A-Are you sure May," Luca said in fear.

"I know, I know the place creeps me out to but it's the only place I can think of with an old quality."

"Uh what is the Old Jason Place," Corey asked.

"Okay," Eric sighed, "everyone gather around. I'm about to tell you The Legend of The Old Jason Place," when Eric friend the title lightning struck outside.

"Weird," Kin said, the forecast called for clear skies."

"Oh no. The lightning comes with the title," Luca said.

*STORY TIME TRANSITION*

There once was a house where a grand wizard lived. He would spend all day making potions, spells and mystical items for the town to use. One day, he was making a new potion to cure a serious illness when he accidentally made a mystic orb. This orb gave off a dark energy that baffled the wizard. He took the orb to the town but when the mayor held the orb, the energy consumes the him.

The mayor became pure evil and plunged the town into darkness. The wizard fought the mayor for many years until the wizard was able to get the orb away from the mayor. Now that the wizard knew what power the orb had, he sealed it away on the abandoned Jason Mansion; never to be seen again. Legend has it, the orb gives off an energy so powerful that the Jason Place is now under the control of the orb.

*END OF STORY*

Corey thought about the story and came to a conclusion.

"Hey, do you guys think that Carrie got her hands on the orb?" Everyone froze at that thought. It explained how Carrie knocked out Eric and was able to fly. Carrie was now in possession of the source of pure evil.

*SCARY THOUGHT TRANSITION*

Carrie was in a throne room like portion of the house. She kneel down as she looked upon the orb.

"Did you bring her," the orb said glowing with every word.

"Yes, she's in the dungeon as we speak."

"Excellent. Now we only have to wait until the full moon and I can be reborn."

"What about the bands. Surely they'll come after to save the girl."

"And that's why I selected one of my guards to stop them. The second they enter the forest, they'll be done for."

End of Act II

Oh hey. I'm just a little bored here. Without Flamer, it's gotten boring around here. I hope she's okay. *shakes head violently* What am I saying, she would constantly put me down and make me feel dumb. *whisper* but do I like it. Her constant judgement fuels me to write. *shakes head again* no I wrote without her before and I can still do it. This is TigerMasters saying; I'm the best around. Nothing gonna ever keep me down.

oh, and before I forget, the red thread and pinky thing is a japanese Thing Were When You Are Born A Imaginary r thread is tied to your right pinky and it binds you to your future soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Act III

In 5...4...3...2...

Eric was released for the hospital later on that afternoon. The first thing he wanted to do is prepare to save Heather.

In the Grojband garage everyone was picking thing they could use to defend themselves in the forest. Eric got two old baseball bats and taped them together to make a makeshift bow staff. Corey got a street sign and a mannequin arm with nails in it to use as a shield and club. Kon made a flail out of a stick rope and a dodgeball. Kin and Kim both made ring swords from hula hoops and bandsaw blades. Luca found a crossbow that no one else saw, so he decided to use it. Laney made spear from a stick, duct tape and a dull but useful knife. May decided to copy her favorite videogame character by taking a pair of boxing gloves and sticking metal stakes through them. Everyone one was ready to go expect Trina.

" Trina want you ready," Corey asked.

"I'm not going."

" why not?"

"Because I told her not to come," Eric said.

"Why?"

"Look Corey, " Eric began, "Trina's not a fan of being scared. There's no telling what will happen in the forest." Corey understood what Eric ment, Trina was always scared easily. If it was for Mr. Safe Moose, Trina would still believe monsters were under her bed.

"Okay," Corey said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's save my wife!"

*EVERYONE IS PUMPED UP*

Our eight heros are now at the entrance to the forest where Heather and Carrie are. The forest gave off a chilling vibe. The tree seemed to be twisted from the dark energy. Laney and Luca were shivering from the look of the forest.

"Come guys," May said to Laney and Luca, "Heather is our friend and right now she needs us."

"Yeah we just ne-," Eric stopped mid sentence when the sound of a deadly moan came from the forest. Soon, loud thuds could be heard and they were approaching them.

"Get ready everyone," Corey said, "looks like we got company." Everyone got their weapons ready for the upcoming fight. Tree toppled as the unknown creature came closer to the heros. Before they knew it, they were attack an unnamed creature.

It looked human but its eyes were a blood red. Its skin was covered in cuts and exposed flesh. It began to walk towards them on all fours. No one moved until they were sure he posed a true threat.

"You wish to stop the master," the creature spoke in a raspy voice. "We can't allow you to do so. The master gave us life and we wouldn't let you take it away from us." The beast attack again but was met with Eric's bow staff to the face. Eric tried to hit the beast again but it dodged before Eric could hit him. Corey decided to help by charging at the beast with his club.

"Corey, no," Eric tried warn but Corey was already swung. The beast sidestepped the swing and countered with a kick to the ribs; Corey was sent flying into a tree. When Laney saw this she tried to attack with her spear and hit one of the exposed flesh areas. The beast cried in pain as Laney pulled the spear saw this as an opportunity and hit it with his staff.

This only enraged the beast to the point where he let out a powerful howl. The force of the howl caused everyone to fall back on the ground and dropping their weapons. The beast was now stalking the falling heros; he raised a fist in the air only to get struck in the back of the head by Corey. His red eyes turned white and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. They gathered around the beast to make sure he was done for but as they did the beast vanished in a puff of purple smoke. All that was left was a black and purple mini orb.

Eric went to pick it up but was too slow. A man in a black hooded robe got to it before Eric.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to have this," the man said in a snooty tone. He then crushed the orb and a small amount of dark energy was released and sent back into the forest.

"Who are you," Corey asked.

"And what did Carrie do with Heather," Eric followed.

"You shouldn't worry about your girl. You should be worried about yourself. This world is going to be plunged into darkness and you won't be able to stop it."

"We'll stop it and save Heather at the same time," Eric said. The others agree with him.

"You really think you could stop it. Please, your only hope to stop us is not even here. Face it, you lost the master won."

"We'll never give up that's the Grojband way."

"And The 4 Aces way as well."

"Well, if you really think you can beat us," the vanished in purple smoke into the forest, "you'll need to reach the house by the next full moon. If you don't the master shall be reborn."

"Kin when is the next full moon," Corey asked. Kin did some quick calculation before coming to a horrifying conclusion.

"The next full moon is in three days."

"What," Laney yelled, "and we don't know how deep the forest is or where the house is!" Eric clenched his fist and fell to the ground. He fell all hope was lost until he heard a voice.

"Eric." Eric knew that was Heather's voice. Somehow, someway he heard her voice. Eric got back up and began to walk into the forest.

"Come on guys," Eric said, "we got a world to save and a girl in need of rescuing." Corey saw the new found fire in his eyes and followed him into the forest. Soon everyone was on their way in the forest to save everything they love.

*HEROIC POSE TRANSITION*

In the Jason Place, the orb felt the returning energy of the beast.

"I see," the orb said. "EVERYONE HERE NOW!" Soon the room had Carrie and three other men; one from before and two others. "Now as Love know, Braddock has been eliminated."

"Sad, but yes," the hooded man known as Love said.

"What are we going to do," Carrie said.

"Simple, we crush them like ants," one hooded man said.

"That's your answer for everything," Love said.

"But it works," the orb said. "Crunch, why don't you welcome our guests."

"No problem. Crunch loves to Cru- I mean greet guests." He then left in the usual purple smoke.

"Do you really think he can do it," Love said.

"Just get ready if he loses," the orb said. Without another word Love left.

End of Act III

Well this chapter was hard to make. First the weapons , it took me a while to come up with them and that's why Trina's isn't in here yet. She will appear later on. Second the guards, each guard is part of my personality. Braddock is my wild and crazy side, Love is my caring side and Crunch is my destructive side; as fir the last guy that will remain a mystery. Soon wit that being said, this is TigerMasters saying; time to enter the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiger: It's been so long. I don't know if they'll appreciate it.**

_**Please work on this more!**_

**Tiger: What was that?**

_**I can't wait for you to get on to other stories**_

**Tiger: What's going on?**

_**If you ever need support you got an army behind you.**_

**Tiger: I don't know why but I'm filled with energy, with motivation, with...with…determination. Okay, let's do this. For my friends, for my family, for...my...FANS!**

* * *

><p>As the heroes walked through the forest they soon discovered something important; they didn't bring any food. Kon was being carried by Corey, Eric, Kin and Luca as they trudged forward.<p>

"We need to find some food," Luca said in a strained voice, "I don't know how long I can hold him." As soon as he said that, the smell of cooking flowed into their noses. Kon lit up and ran towards the smell. The rest of the ground followed before finding a small campsite with a tent, campfire and a pot. Kon ran over to the pot but was stopped by a trip wire. Soon, there was a rustling in the bushes which caused the group to ready their weapons. After a second, a kid came out wearing a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. His hair was a faded blue and blonde and had grey eyes. He stared at the group for a minute before speaking.

"Care to eat?"

***Time to eat some food***

As the nine ate the stew with smiles on their faces as the sun set on the first day. Kon happily at more than the rest of his friends which caused the kid to giggle happily.

"My, my. You certainly have an appetite," the kid said taking a small spoonful of stew.

"Sorry, he hasn't eaten in awhile" Kin apologize.

"It's quite alright, it's be so long since someone enjoyed my cooking. I'm just glad is all."

"It is really good," May said, "Who taught you how to cook?" After hearing that, the kid stopped eating and got up. He began to walk away before speaking to the group.

"You can stay as long as you want and if you're still hungry there's some food in the tent. I need to go and gets some food for tomorrow." And with that, the teen faded into the forest. Everyone was confused as to what just happened as Kon finished off the pot of stew.

"That was interesting," Kim said to break the silence. With the kid, he had stopped by a stream and slowly sipped from it as a hooded figure approached him.

"Time to leave already," the kid asked only to get a nod as a response. "Very well." Back with the heroes, everyone had finished eating and was ready to sleep. The girls took the tent while the guys slept under the stars and hoping it didn't rain. Corey turned to his brother who was just staring at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts," Asked the younger of the two Riffins. Eric looked over at his brother before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm worried about Heather."

""We are all. That's why we're putting our lives in danger to save her."

"I know but… it's hard to explain right now but I just need her by my side."

"And come tomorrow, she'll be by your side." The brothers soon faded off to sleep as the moon loomed high above them. As Eric slept, he found himself back in the field with the single tree. Heather was still unconscious but she now had a purple rash around her neck and arms. Eric tried to comfort her but was stopped by Heather's guardian angel.

"She's in pain. Just one touch can make it worse." Eric stood surprised as the angel sat beside him. "I tried everything I can but nothing is working. Do you have any ideas?" Eric thought for awhile before walking up to Heather a singing.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you come sweeping in just like you did before. _

Out of nowhere, Heather began to sing along with Eric

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without.<br>I just need you now._

The purple rash faded away but Heather was still unconscious. The guardian angel was stunned to see something like this work without any reason why. No medicine, no remedy or anything a doctor would recommend; just a song. Eric looked over Heather to see if she was injured in anyway as the angel walked over to them.

"She seems okay but I want you to examine her to be sure," Eric said as he started to fade away.

"Wait," the angel said, "what did you do?" Eric let a smile spread across his face before answering.

"It was nothing special. Just our song." And with those words, Eric returned to the real world as the sky shifted from pitch black to a yellowish orange.

***Wicked Cool Transition***

The sun had just rose yet Eric was the first to wake and observe their surroundings. In a nearby tree was a familiar looking hood staring at him as it sat on a branch. Eric readied his makeshift bow staff but was distracted by the sound of loud footsteps. Soon, everyone was awake, thanks to the footsteps, and got prepared to fight. Before long, the source of the footsteps appeared as a large man with head to toe body armor stepped out into the clearing and let out a monstrous roar.

"I are Crunch. I sent here to crunch you all. If master wants you dead, the you get dead," the man known as Crunch bellowed.

"Really Crunch, your vocabulary is more frightening than your threats," a man on the branch said.

"Love? What you do here?"

"The master has little faith in you so she sent me to pick up the scraps." This caused Crunch to get angry and stomp the ground causing and mini earthquake in the process. Laney and Corey held onto each other as did Kin and Kim. The rest were forced to endure the quake until it stopped. Crunch then charged at the group and managed to hit Kin back into a tree. Kim and Kon saw this which caused Kon to go into a blind rage and charge at Crunch. Crunch prepared himself for impact but was still taken off his feet by the drummer. Crunch got back up and cracked his neck before staring down his attacker.

"Not bad kid but fun time is over." Crunch then pounded the ground making an earth wave sending Kon and the group back along with uprooting a few trees. Everyone got back up only to dodge a rolling metal ball. The ball reformed into Crunch who as even madder than before. "Stand still!" Crunch reformed into a ball and tried to hit the group but missed again.

"How do we stop something like this," May asked as she dodged Crunch. Kon then stood in the path of Crunch as he got ready for the attack.

"Kon, what are you doing," Luca yelled. Kon didn't answer him as Crunch came closer and closer. Soon Crunch came in contact with Kon but the drummer caught him and managed to throw him up in the air.

"Corey, Eric now," Kon yelled. At the moment, the brothers came from behind a bush as Crunch transformed into his form. The two slammed their weapons into Crunch's armor stomach causing the brute to fall hard to ground. The eight regroup as Crunch slowly stood up.

"Heh, you think you can defeat me? Me Crunch! Me don't lose! Me shall…" Crunch stopped in the middle of his sentence as he felt something pierce through him. He looked down to find a rapier through his chest. He soon fell to his knees and blow up in a puff of smoke; leaving a small purple ball in its place. Love then walked over to to the ball, picked it up and crushed it.

"Thank goodness. I thought he would go on forever," Love said as slid his rapier back into his hooded robe. He was about to walk away when he was stopped by Corey.

"Why did you do that," he asked, "He was your ally."

"I only have two allies. My brother and the master. The master found Crunch to be inferior and order me to end him; I was just following order." Love then took a few more steps away before turning to the eight. "If you guys still want to save the girl, a word of warning his in order. If you had trouble with Bardock and Crunch then you'll die to my brother or myself. This is your last chance, leave now." The group contemplated their choices before taking a single step towards Love. "Very well, I hope you enjoyed your rest, Love then vanished into his purple smoke and left, "because the next time you do, you won't wake up." Eric, Luca and May were ready to venture forward alongside Grojband for they were on a mission and they weren't stopping until it was complete.

***Super Scary Transition***

Back in the cell, Heather finally woke up but was face to face with Carrie. Heather freaked out for a bit as Carrie threw a tray of brownish green slob to her.

"Eat up," Carrie said and left Heather to herself. Heather was scared beyond belief as wondered where she was. When she found out there was no way to escape, she began to tear up before looking at her engagement ring. She didn't know why but looking at it gave her hope as she gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Eric," she said sadly as her vision began to see something else. Instead of a dimly lit cell, she saw her friends and fiancee walking through a forest with weapons in their hands. Heather's heart filled with relief as she now knew where they are and she hoped they were coming to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger: Thank you, Rexleord and Fullmetal-Vampire. You two awoken the spark that I once had. I've gone so long with this spark but it has returned. So, this is Prince TigerMasters saying thank and Ciao. Now if you excuse me, there's an only enemy I need to find.<strong>


End file.
